I Just Wanna Shoot Him
by Zero-Tails317
Summary: Revy is pregnant. Her brother finds out...and heads out to deliver some serious metal to the unfortunate father. Rock better start running.
1. I Just Wanna Talk To Him

**Little one-shot I came up with for good humor due to boredom. (Spin-off)**

* * *

In the streets of Roanapur a motorcycle zoomed down the road at a dangerous speed. His clothes and red hair flapped in the wind as he drove even faster, easily zig-zagging past any cars that got in his way, his single eye narrowed to a mere slit.

His name was Todd, 24 years old, brother of Roanapur's own Two-Hands.

And he was _pissed._

And he's going to take it out on a certain former Japanese business man now turned pirate.

As soon as he neared an apartment complex he jammed the brakes, the tires screeching harshly against the ground. Todd grabbed the shotgun he kept wedged between the seat and jumped off the motorcycle once it slowed down enough, the bike crashing and skidding down the road, the red-haired man showed no concern as he began walking toward the complex.

Just then a red 1960s GTO stopped abruptly a few feet away from Tod. Rushing out of the drivet's seat was none other than his sister Revy, also known as Two-Hands around these parts due to her skill with duel-wielding fire-arms.

Revy wore her usually outfit on this hot day in Roanapur, though there was a small change compared to her normal appearence. There...seemed to be a light bump around her stomach area.

Yes, she is pregnant, Revy is going to become a mother. And her brother isn't too happy about it.

"Todd this is ridiculous! Stop!" she yelled. "You don't have to-why do you have a shotgun?"

"I just wanna talk to him." Todd spoke calmly, loading the weapon as he began to slowly stalk his way up the stairs.

"For fuck's sake!" Revy ran after him.

"I just wanna talk to him." Todd repeats.

"Bullshit! You're being-"

"I just wanna talk to him."

"Put the goddamn gun away!"

"I just wanna talk to him."

"What are you going to do?! It's not his-

"I just wanna talk to him."

"Todd!"

"I just wanna shoot him." he finished loading and pumps the shotgun.

Revy growls. "If you so much as-" she didn't get to finish her threat as her brother stopped at the door he was looking for and blew a large hole into the wood before kicking it down.

* * *

 _(A few moments earlier)_

Rock woke up around 7 in the morning. After showering, brushing his teeth, and throwing on his usually pants, white-collar shirt and tie, the former buisness man was about to head out the door of his apartment when his cellphone started to ring.

Rock reached into his backpocket and pulled it out. The caller I.D said 'Ofifice' and with a smile Rock answered the call.

"Hey Dutch, what's up?"

"Rock! Thank God you picked up."

"Benny?" Rock asked, confused at the urgency in the man's voice. "Something the matter?"

"Yeah, you see..." he paused and Rock heard him swallow nervously. "Todd, he knows."

Rock's eyes widened so far they almost shot out of his head. He broke into a cold sweat.

"No." he whispered, shaking in fear.

He heard Benny sigh heavily. "Yes."

"H-How did he f-find out?" Rock stuttered.

"He showed up unexpectedly at the office a few minutes ago. He took notice of Revy's...well you know, and somehow he instantly figured out it was you."

"I-I see. Is he...?" Rock left the question in the air.

"He's pissed." Benny finished for him. "And he's on his way to your apartment via motorcycle at this very moment."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah, and Revy's hot on his tail with the GTO if that offers any reassurance. Though she left her guns behind during her rush."

"What?! That doesn't help at all!" Rock shouted into the phone. "I'm dead!"

"I'm sure Revy will be able calm him down, but until then, you better get the hell out of there."

Just then Rock heard the sound of screeching tires and crashing coming from outside. He ran to his window and looked out.

"Fuck." he whispered.

"What is it?" Benny asked on the other line but was ignored as Rock hung up on him. He watched as Todd walked toward his apartment, a shotgun in hand. Rock gulped.

He spun around and ran toward his bedroom, slamming the door shut. After that Rock dragged his bed toward the door and used it as a barricade. It wasn't the smartest thing to do but Rock was in a panic.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." he chanted as he heard voices outside his front door, a particular sentence nearly had him piss his pants.

"I just wanna shoot him."

' _BANG!'_

"Ahhhhh shit!" Rock screamed in a high voice. His instinct to run was screaming in his head as he made a beeline to the window in his room. He opened it up and climbed out, now hanging off the ledge just when a hard force smashed against the door to the bedroom.

"BIG MISTAKE!" Todd yelled from the other side as he began firing metal at the door, shredding the wood along with the bed. Splinters and fluff flew everywhere.

Rock let go of the ledge and dropped to the ground. The height wasn't really that long so Rock was able to land on his feet, though he still winced slightly in pain. He then hauled ass down the street, not looking back for anything.

Rock ran for his live from the enrage red-haired man, and Rock was certain that...he's right behind him already. Rock ran even faster, especially when Todd began shooting at him, his shots missing him by mere inches.

"When I get my hands on you..." he heard Todd growl.

The citizens of Roanapur stir clear out of the way. Though some couldn't help but laugh at the odd sight before them; the sight of Rock running for dear life from Two-Hands' brother for God only knows what reason, said woman running behind him also.

Rock managed to run all the way to the docks of the Lagoon Company, he glanced over his shoulder to find Todd still in pursuit.

' _Oh come on!'_ he mentally shouted.

Suddenly Rock tripped over his own feet, causing him to gasp in horror he fell to the ground. _'Shit!'_

Rock landed hard with a loud thud, dust kicking up and staining his clothes. Rock groaned in pain while panting, slowly turning over so he was sitting forward. He stared tiredly at his awaiting doom.

Todd was breathing heavily as he stalks toward Rock, glaring at him as he pumps his shotgun again.

"Fucking bastard, you go and knock up Revy, then made me chase you half-way across town." He pointed the gun directly in Rock's face. "You better start giving me reasons, why I shouldn't pull the trigger." he threatens, his eye narrowed dangerously.

Rock gulped. "Um..."

Todd pressed the gun against his forehead. "This fucked up city is no place for a child. But oh no, that wasn't your concern at the time, was it?"

Rock gulped again. "Well...she told me it was okay to- w-what I mean to say is she told me she couldn't get pregnant."

Todd fires a round _very_ close to Rock's head before jamming the barrel back to his forehead. "Well, she lied to you it seems. But that's no excuse you dumb motherfucker."

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded from behind Todd, causing his head to tilt forward slightly. Then he fell to the ground in a heap, out cold.

There stood Revy, holding a hard brick she no doubt used to bash her brother in the back the head with.

"Jesus Revy!" Rock shouts.

She gave him a exasperate look."Shut the fuck up, be thankful I just saved your ass." Revy panted, trying to catch her breath.

Rock glances at the body next to him and sighed. "Still..." he muttered.

"Hey, it was either this or a bullet to your brain. He's hardheaded and a bit unpredictable when he's angry. So maybe he'll cooled down once he comes to."

"Guessing from the blood coming from the back of his skull, it might be awhile." Rock said, concerned for the male red head. "Not that I'm ungrateful but did you have hit him so hard?"

Revy looked at her brother's body blankly before averting her eyes in a rather sheepish matter. "Todd is pretty damn durable, he may be out for awhile but atleast he's out."

Rock sighs again. "What are we going to do once he wakes up?"

Rubbing a hand against her stomach Revy shrugs. "Make a run for it, seeing as I'm no good with words."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all."

"Great."

"I believe you can convice him not to kill you, while he's tied up that is."

Rock ran a hand through his hair. "Why me?"

"You did this to me, dipshit." Revy rested a hand on her hip.

"Maybe if you were more straight forward-"

"Shut up."

Rock groans helplessly. "This isn't fair."

Revy raised an eyebrow."I'm carrying the kid. You shouldn't talk."

"You're going to be the death of me."

Revy chuckled. "No Rocky-baby, my brother will."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, leave a review could you all be so kind.**


	2. I Wanna Do More Than Talk

**Delighted that a few people like a world where Revy has a rather protective older brother out for Rock's life for getting his little sister pregnant, I've decided to write a little something extra and see what you guys think.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Let me go."

"Not until you calm down."

"I'm calm."

"Bullshit, who do you think you're fooling?"

"Just let me go."

Revy sighs in annoyance before placing her hands on her hips. Her brother was chained to a wall before her, suspended above the ground by his which were tied up, as well as his feet, which were also tied up.

Todd stares blankly back at Revy, watching her, waiting to be let go so he could tend the spliting headache he woke up with. Then find Rock.

"You can save us both time, let me go. My head's killing me."

"Boo-fucking-whoo." Revy grumbled. "Look, I know how you are and I can see the look in your eye that you still want to go after Rock. Until you get over it, you're staying here."

Todd laughs. "I just wanna shoot him once. Maybe in the shoulder."

Revy sighs and marches up to his face. "Listen fuckhead, I'm only going say this one more time: Get. The. Fuck. Over. It." She hissed each word dangerously.

Her brother stares back her calmy, their matching eyes locked with one another.

"Fine, but in all seriousness, you're going to have a kid. Never pictured you to be a mommy, not in a thousand life times." he laughs dryly.

Revy refused to say anything.

Todd gave humorless laugh. "Especially in this life, having a child should have been the least of your worries, so tell me Revy, what the FUCK were you thinking?"

"Shit happens." Revy said in a cold voice.

"Yeah. Yeah, I get it. Shit happens. You still haven't answered my question." He whispered in a monotone.

"Fuck you! "she shouted before storming out the door, slamming it loudly.

"Bitch." he mumbled. "She's getting mad at me? Pff." Todd scoffs before wincing from the trauma his skull has suffered. He sighed before flexing his wrist a bit, testing the strength of the rope that bound his wrists over his head.

He honestly had no idea how long he'd been suspended on this wall. Most likely awhile since he was still wearing the same set of clothes he wore when after. And he felt very dirty. A shower would be a blessing.

He pulled on his restraints again, his eye narrowing at the piece of rope that was embedded deeply into the roof above him. He then looked to his feet which were also bound tightly together.

Todd's temple sported a throbbing vein to express his irritation. He then steeled his resolved; he was going to get out of this, find Rock and beat his sorry ass into the ground, then flee the country before Revy comes more than hundred feet of him with her guns sighted on him.

"Pain in the ass." he grunted.

* * *

"What did he say?" Rock inquired nervously as he did nothing but watch Revy mumble some very interesting vocabulary about a certain redheaded man that was tied up just beyond the door.

Rock gulped when Revy began making some serious considerations with performing many possible torture methods on Todd for her amusement. And just to watch him suffer.

"Fucking asshole." Revy growled. "The hell does he..." she trailed off, scratching the side of her head, the annoyed look never leaving her face when she turned to face Rock.

Her amber eyes stare intently at the former Japanese business man. Rock just shifted uncomfortable form one foot to the other. "Revy-"

"Fuck it." she huffed. Revy rubbed her eyes with her fingers and continued nonchalantly. "I'll just let him kick the shit out of ya."

Rock just stood there, motionless, blinking. He then waited.

And waited. . .

And waited. . .

And waited. . .

. . .And waited.

"Oh, dear God, you're serious." Rock said, voice wavering.

Revy looks him straight in the eye and rolls her tongue. "Yuuuup."

"Why Revy? Why do this to me?" Rock said, seeming to be genuinely hurt. "Why?"

"Well, for one, it's funny." Revy answered without a hint of remorse.

"This isn't funny!"

"Yeah Rock, it is."

"What," he stammered, "do you really expect-I-"

The words died on his lips and the former Japanese businessman just hung his head, visibly deflating. Revy watched him pout before the corners of her mouth twitched in a small smile.

"If it makes you feel any better, Todd won't cause any permanent damage." She chided.

"Stop talking."

"Baby."

* * *

"You. . .got balls my friend." Todd sneered from his placement on the wall, his eyes narrowed with murderous intent. Rock stared defiantly back, appearing unwavering. But, on the inside, he was thanking his lucky stars that Todd was tied up before him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Todd growled.

Rock sighed before speaking, "I. . . have a proposal."

Todd blinked, "Huh?"

Rock nodded, "I can convince Revy and the others to let you go, but only if you agree to my terms."

". . continue."

"Sixty seconds." Rock said, confusing the plum haired mean. "Sixty seconds?"

The former Japanese business man nodded again. "Yes, sixty seconds. If I were to let you go, we'll meet somewhere, at my time and location, where you'll have sixty seconds. . ." Rock swallowed," to beat the hell out of me."

Todd blinked again, "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"No bullshiting?"

"No."

"Sixty seconds?"

"Yes."

"Why would ya?"

Rock looked away, "I have my reasons. Do they matter?"

"Not so much, no. Kind of odd of you though." Todd said.

"I know."

A thoughtful look appeared on Todd's face which caused Rock to nearly sigh in relief. He had thought about this long and hard, thinking that Todd deserved a good hit at him. It'll make him happy and forget about the whole thing, which would make Revy happy. Rock hoped.

"Nope."

"Ah!?" Rock exclaimed in surprise, " What-"

"Not good enough. I wanna break your leg."

Rock stuttered, "Wh-What-"

"I wanna break your leg." Todd repeated. " Then we'll call it even." He smiled, "Deal?"

"No!" Rock could take a beating and bodily harm, but bone breaking. . .

Todd grunted in apparent disinterest."Well, fine. But once I get out of this I'll break one or two of your arms too."

"Why?!"

"I have my reasons." Todd threw his earlier words back at him with a grin. Rock's face turned pale as he stared frightfully into the demonic glint in Todd's eyes. He then prominently left the room quickly as he could.

Todd chuckled darkly.

* * *

"Dammit. Dammit. Dammit." Rock whispered.

He thought his plan of the thirtsecond beat-down would sound appealing to the man; stupid as it was. In some sick way Rock felt like he deserved that much from Revy's older brother.

But he wasn't willing to settle with broken bones.

Rock gulped.

Nope. Uh huh. No way.

"You look like you're about to faint. He didn't accept the sixty second deal?"

Rock turned to find Revy with her arms folded under her chest, with displeased look on her face. "What happened?"

"He wants to break my leg."

Revy blinked. "Oh. You gonna let them?"

"No!" Rock shouted.

"Why? It won't be that bad."

"Of course it will!" Rock shouted.

Revy rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Guess he'll have to be up there for awhile until he gets over it. Nothing we can do now."

* * *

It was pass midnight in the city of Roanapur. It was at this time that the thieves, criminals, murders, assassins, drug dealers, pimps, and whores, were completely active in Thailand's 'favorite' port town, doing what they do best.

Survive and cause all sorts of hell.

However, in another, more quieter part of town, Rock was fast asleep on his bed in his night clothes; boxers and a simple white t-shirt.

Despite being in, _literally,_ the dangerous city in the world Rock slept with not one care in the world.

Well. . .that's going to change real quick.

Rock's eyes shot open when he registered cold steel poking the side of his face roughly, jerking his head from side to side.

He gasped in sheer terror.

"AH-!"

"If you scream: I'll show you real quick how painful it is when a guy like swings a blunt object with all his strength to your temple. Comprenda?"

Rock looked at the demonically grinning Todd as his eyes practically glowed in twisted, sadistic, amusement. Slowly he closed his mouth.

Todd's grin grew wider, "That's it. Now just relax a bit and breathe. No, seriously, take a breath."

Rock inhaled and exhaled rapidly.

"Slower."

Rock takes a long deep breath before letting it calmly; the sweat on his face didn't let up in the least.

Todd gives a nod, "Good. Don't want you passing out. . .yet."

"How. . .did. . .you-"

"Escape?" Todd finished for him. "Simple. When you're a kid, and your little sister goes and ties you up and throws you into the garage can on trash day just for pissing her off, well, you can say you learn real quickly when you hear the fucking garbage truck pulling up and lowering its forklift."

"O-Oh."

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm still going to break your leg. Get up. If you run and I have to chase you I'm also going to break both your arms."

"Revy will come after you."

"Oh, I know, but by the time I'm done with you I'll be out of the country. She'll eventually get over it."

"This isn't fair!" Rock cried out.

"Life's not fair and you don't get a pass just because my sister likes you."

"It just happened I didn't mean to get her pregnant!"

"That doesn't make your situation any better dumb motherfucker." Todd replied evenly.

"Neither does breaking my leg!" Rock shouted.

"Oh it does."

"How?!"

"Sorry but we're behind schedule before Revy and the others find out I'm no longer displayed on their wall."

"Wait-!"

Rock felt a needle pinch into his neck. Seconds latter he already felt himself passing out from whatever substance Todd shot into his sytem, but before completely falling onto unconsciousness a thought appeared in Rock's head. A rather odd thought.

 _'What was wrong with the sixty, no holds bared beat down?'_

* * *

 **Leave a review if you all will be so kind.**

 **Bye-Bye.**


End file.
